The One Left Behind
by Full Of Bunnies
Summary: Years ago, Donald tried to save her, he really did. He was so worried, trying to think how to get her back. He knew that she was in some type of danger. But he wasn't comfident that he would rescue her, so he didn't tell Adam and Chase. But he knew, that if he did find their location and rescue her, he would be able to end Douglas forever. The sooner the better, right?
1. Is She Really In Danger?

No One's POV

"And the Princess lived happily ever after. The End." Douglas finishes. Then, like last time, Bree looks as if she saw a ghost, but says, "Read it again! Read it again!" nearly bouncing off the bed.

"Bree I read it three times." he said.

"I know, cause it's so awesome!" she said with glee.

"Come on, go to bed." he said. He pulled the blanket back and she climbed into her bed. While Douglas was putting the book up on the bookshelf, Bree asked like she did every night, "When will mom come back?" and every night, the response was, "I don't know, but we'll see.", and answered it with no problem.

The next day, her dad always helped her get ready for school. She went to a small school, not far from where she lived and cached the bus there. There were 6 to 12 people that would be in her classroom. Bree loved school very much and tried hard not to show her bionics. As a 6 year old, she was doing well at keeping a secret.

And at home, she trains a lot. Bree will never give up to get a fight move down or how to use her bionics right. After she trained, she would go in her room and play the violin.

And as much as she loved the violin, she loved her dad also. And wherever her mom is, she'd sure she'll love her too.

Her dad went to kiss her on the head goodnight, and shut the lights out. Bree drift to sleep.

Mickalah's POV

I backed up out the driveway with my yellow car. Today I can dress out of my uniform, since we're only going to be practicing today. I worked as a spy at the WSI (The Water Views Spy Industries). From years of experience, I've spied on a lot of people like The Water Views County Police, The Sweethearts City Police, The Teen Titans, random people, The L.O.S.E.R.S., TMNT, McDonalds, and more people that sound ridiculous!

"Good Morning Ms. Prettis." I said. She says good morning back sitting at the front desk. I opened the door to go to the elevator hall. This building is only one story, but it's pretty big. So instead of the elevator going up and down, it goes left and right.

I got off at hall 69, and walked to my small room (which will one day be turned into an office), unlocked it, and went in. I clocked myself in on the machine on my wall next to the light switch. I set my bags down on the light green chair at my computer. My room looked like a bedroom (well because of the bed and the draws at the end of the room. It's kind of like a college campus room, but bigger.) The only reason we all have beds because off lockdowns if someone ever discovered us. Which is rare, because we do a pretty good job. On my desk was a vase of flowers from when I was promoted and got an award, and the award was on my wall at home. Next to the flowers was a telephone for when they would need me somewhere. And last but not least, a pitcher of my love ones. Then I speed walked out the room.

I had to go right back on the elevator to hall 32B, which is not just any hall, because in the hallway is an unlabeled door and thats were we all go and train, work, and get ready for missions. The doors were opened, which means that I wasn't late. When I walk in, I see my older brother, and my three friends, Englesha, Melbie, and Karage. Everyone was moving place to place. Talking, collecting files, finishing up paper work. But there is really nothing to do when you get here, but just wait for Ms. Commer. Ms. Commer (our boss) walked in the room and close the doors and locked them. Then she went to go get a microphone from the closet. And even though she had a microphone, she yelled, "Everyone, freeze!", and time in the room practically stopped.

"I want everybody's undivided attention. Today is not the day that you think it is. We have a big problem. And not an Ariana Grande problem. We have to train our hearts out today and tomorrow, because there is trouble in Illinois. And not the Taylor Swift trouble, okay. So now I'm going to need you all to go back to your rooms and suit up. NOW!" Everyone almost ran out the room. We've been through missions like these. Getting ready for them, eh. But going on them is where all the fun and the acting comes in. But that goes for any other mission too.

I entered my room. I opened my draw, pull out my black silky stretchable suit and put it on. On my laptop, it blinked that I got an email. Without opening it, I deleted it. One day I will get in touch with him, but now I was still mad at him.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Andrew."

It was my brother. Since I was ready, I stepped out the room and invited him to walk with me.

"So has he ever even called or texted you?

"I don't want to talk about it, Andrew."

"But Mickalah, it's been too long, and you can't be mad at him forever."

"Yeah I can." Then he gave me a look that said 'get real'."I know. He might be ready for my but I'm not ready for him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Andrew, even if I go back, what about my job, and other things. I can't just . . . LEAVE. And I love my job.

"But do you love him?"

I pretended that I didn't hear him and said, "What?"

"If Femely needed me, I would take her over my job. Just saying." We approached the door and he went in. I rolled my eyes and followed.


	2. Who's Who?

Douglas POV

Flashback:

_This girl wasn't like any other girl. Right now in math class, she was popping bubble gum wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt that 'SWAG' on it, with a pink jacket, and soft black legging with gray patterns, then brown boots and a pink headband in her curly dark brown hair. She had a purple, fluffy pen, and sat criss-cross at the desk writing and talking to her friends. Not that she's unusual, it's just that no one has dressed like her._

_When the bell rang, everyone huddled out the room like cattle - except this girl. I notice her and poke my head in. She was searching through the teacher's notes and other personal stuff that the teacher had. I wanted to ask what she was looking for, so i walked in. She payed absolutely no attention to me. But another guy walked in, that almost looked like her. _

"_May I help you?" she said to the boy, still not noticing me. _

"_Come on, we're going to be late to class!" he said._

"_I know. Look, I found the suspect!"_

"_Really, he has it?!" Didn't see that coming."_

"_Yeah, me neither. His real name is Baxster Stockman."_

"_Wow. Now our work is done."_

"_Yup. See you after lunch."_

"_Wait. Who is he?"_

_Suddenly, all their attention turned to me_

"_I don't know." the girl said, and walked out the room. But the guy stayed, and started walking towards me, and backed me up against the wall. He looked me in the eye and said, " Anything you saw was none of your business." I nod and slide out the room. Donald was right. I wasn't going to make any friends like him._

_I looked face down at my tutoring paper, then ran into someone. Then she polity says, "Watch where you're going." with a smile. Before she goes on to class, I stop her. "Excuse me. I'm looking for this student." I show her my tutoring paper. She smiles and mumbles," She should be glad to have a different partner." The she explains, " Do you see that girl over there, with brown boots, tight bottoms, a pink headband, and a pink jacket?"_

"_Yeah," Am I really pared up with her?!_

"_Well, thats Mickalah Brooks."_

Adam's POV:

Lab rats. Lab rats? Rats Labs? Lab Rats. It was true, but also wasn't fun. Me and my baby brother work like slaves, training for only on mission, and only one mission only: Saving our sister. Mr. Davenport is obsessed with getting her back. We don't even know her name! We sleep in capsules and is forced to train. But, I bet that when we save her, she will be more than happy to come with us.

Chase POV:

"Chase, What did I say about the last part of the fight?!" Mr. Davenport screamed at me from across the room.

"To use the MX50?" I asked. I was support to use the MX50, a huge gun, but I couldn't use it on that little girl. It was just a simulator, but everything looks so real!

"Right. And did you do it?"

"No."

"And what are you going to do next time?"

"Uh . . ." I knew what the answer was, but it just wasn't right to say it.

"Chase," Adam warned. He didn't want me to get hurt if I say the wrong thing, or not say anything at all.

"Use the MX50?"

"Use the MX50. And Adam, I might punch you just from the way you punched that man in the simulator! I taught you guys everything, and you guys are still turning out to be trash! Especially you Chase. Now get out of my face!" Mr. Davenport screamed.

After 13 years, I wasn't going to let this pass. Me and Adam train every day. We're bionic. And can take him out; NOW. I don't think Adam feels the same way because of what happened to me 6 years ago.

"Trash?" I forced myself to say. "We can do better than you." I knew Adam would be really mad, but this now.

Mr. Davenport turned his back. "Adam, leave us." He didn't take his eyes off of me.

I couldn't believe it, but Adam said," No." He actually said 'no' to Mr. Davenport! The sun must of rosen in the west.

"WHY NOT!" Mr. Davenport said.

"Because I know that you're going to hurt him. I know that you're going to hit him until he bleeds!"

"Yeah; and that exactly what I'm going to do to him! If he talks back to me, he won't have a voice!" And Mr. Davenport didn't have to even touch me. He could just use his tri-ton app and I could be beating myself! But he hasn't used it in a while.

"Leave him alone!" Adam began to scream. He can closer. But that was a huge mistake.

"ADAM, NO!" I screamed.

Mr. Davenport turned on the tri-ton app, and attend to stop Adam. Adam could only blink.

"If you come closer I'll chop you're legs off! Now Chase we're were we, oh right."

I couldn't see a thing after that moment.

**AN HOUR LATER . . .**

I was in our bedroom, on a chair. I shook my head. There was blood in my mouth, and scars all over my hands. I spotted Adam sitting at the computer table.

"Chase! You're awake!" I must admit, I was pretty glad to see him too.

"What happen? Where's Mr. Davenport? Adam are you alright?" I asked all at the same time. Then he covered my mouth.

"He's asleep, and if we get too loud we'll wake him."

I lower my voice. "Adam, what happened?"

"Chase, get all your clothes from you capsule, and put them in a bag."

"What? Why? Adam, we can't leave! Mr. Davenport will be furious if he knew that we escaped and-"

"Chase, I cannot sit in the layer and you and I get beat and treated badly!" Please?"

I guess I was wrong about how he felt. I loved this Idea! Thank you Jesus!

"Well, I can get my clothes out better from warehouse."

"Oh thank you Chase!" He gave me a big huge. "I already got packed and I packed some food and other stuff."

_Free at last, free at last. Thank God O' mighty I'll be free at last!_


	3. A Real Spy on a Mission

Mickalah's POV:

"This is your next task on mission 302. Please get out all your materials needed for task 4 on mission 302. Please take a minute to get ready for the next task, and say 'ready' when you are ready to proceed."

"Really?" I said back to Andrew on the earpiece.

"I have to read it!" He said back.

I was training for this so called 'urgent' mission that Ms. Commer was talking about. It was in one of the forests was had rented for training. I was trying to give the princess back her crown, which was a previous mission that we just made one of the choices to train by. We always take old missions and put assigned them as a training tool by level. When you finish a training mission, you go to the next level and start the next one.

I approached the building, which was one of the fake crops we made in the forest.

"Well, I'm ready, Mr. McReallivecomputer!" I spoke.

"Okay," Andrew started. "Find the gray latter at the very far back of-"

"Found it."

"Now take out your-"

"Got it."

"Well, don't you know that-"

"I Know."

"Okay, well do you know that there's a bunch of guards behind you?"

"Yup. And a bunch, really? There's only like - 5!"

"Micki watch out!"

"I got this!"

I've been to this level millions of times. I even went on this mission and so did Andrew. Even though this was only level 5, level one is the hardest getting through fire at a very large height, but I could do this with my eyes closed.

Just when I was done with beating up the 5 adults that did the same thing every time with my fake training gadgets, I said to Andrew, "You know that I've been through this many times, and so have you! Why are you reading from the script?" I asked.

"Because I have to." He lowered his voice. "And, because Ms. Commer is walking over our shoulders this time."

"Really? That's odd."

"I know, just finish the mission" he said still whispering.

When I get to the right floor by climbing up the ladder, I get out the right chain on my _real _bracelet that I use as a gadget, slide the chain out into a small glass cutter. I cut in a circle in the window and jump in.

As I jump in, I did a small summer salt. I ran and hid behind the curtain of the stage, where several ceremonies were going on; and one of them was the princess's promotion, which she can't do without her crown! As I peek my head in the certain, all of a sudden I lost track of my brother, everything started to go out of place, like people starting to get up, and the "EXIT" signs start to turn red. This all meant that the mission had stopped somehow, and that something was wrong. I asked an older guy in front of me, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." he whispered back to me. I was actually waiting for him to say something like, " . . . but you just got swindled!" or something like that, but then I heard Andrew come back on the earpiece, "Micki, Ms. Commer needs you back."

"O-Okay."

That was my only response even though it was very odd for Ms. Commer to call me back. I got up and told everyone to reset for the next person, and that I needed to head back.

After the short helicopter ride, I went through the back door with my ID, and meant a lot of people at computer screens, including Andrew, with Ms. Commer over his shoulder.

"Davenport!" she exclaims. She welcomed me over to her. When I walked over to her, I could see that there was an image of the place I was just at. It's not that I'm surprised; it was just that Ms. Commer was watching me fly through the level.

"Miss. Davenport," she started. "I saw you do an amazing job out there!"

"Oh, thank you." I said. I hope she doesn't assign me to higher level of missions because it looked like that level was too easy for me.

"And because of your hard work, I will give you the rest of the evening off, including Mr. Brooks." She walked off and stood somewhere else watching another agent.

I actually don't know why she did that. But if there was something wrong, she'll tell us. As I walk out the door with Andrew we see a bunch of other people walking out with us. But I could tell she was really stressed with this new mission, we all are.

* * *

Flashback:

_Even though they say I'm the best spy in the bizz, I had to think about this. What about my about my family. I can't leave them hanging. I had made my decision. And on my way to WSU (The Water Views Spy University). It's not like I even wanted to leave in the first place, even though I was planning to. This is what happened:_

"_I'll help you out of here." Donald said. He came to visit of the week once he heard the good news over the phone - that Douglas had build bionics for humans. But then, 3 or 4 days ago, everything went downhill, and Douglas put the bionics into Adam, Bree and Chase, our kids. Why? I don't know. He's been acting quite strange lately, like hitting and pushing everyone around. And since it went totally out of control, like making 0 and 2 year olds bionic soldiers, I think this has to end, now. I needed to keep Adam, Bree and Chase away from Douglas as much as I can, and I needed Donald's help. Because I had a mission at 5 o'clock in the morning, and me saving the world is me saving my family._

_If I needed any progress to happen, it needed to happen now. Adam, Bree and Chase needed a good place to stay, so they'll just going to have to stay at their uncle's place. This was planned weeks ago, and Donald builded a lab for them. It was amazing! But a little too much because I was coming back soon, but their kids. And they need all the space they need. Especially with the big house. _

_I walked in the room where the children slept at. I shake Adam awake first, then Bree, and not Chase, because I know that he will start to cry. Due to it being planned weeks ago, I already had their suitcases packed, and ready to go. They all knew what this meant, a little bit. We carried the kids out the Donald's car. This was going to be all new to them. And it was only a secret to me and Donald that I was scared. It was not apparent to anyone that he was going to do what he did to Adam, Bree and Chase. None of them are even __three__yet. And a bionic army was next. He was still asleep, but we have to do this thing quickly. It was also a secret that I was very sick too. Sickness is something you don't want to keep secret, but I had to now._

_As the rain poured, Donald came back in the house and said, "If there is anything else that I can help you with, just call me." I smiled and started to walk to get my things so I can leave behind them._

_"Or me."_

_The voice frighten me. I know your thinking, "what kind of spy am I?" because I'm scared of things, but spies are humans too. They make mistakes and do silly things because we're just like you. But this voice isn't like any other voice I would handle, this is a voice that me, and a whole bunch of other people didn't like - . . . _


	4. How It All Went Down

_Douglas._

_"Where are you going?" he asked. I didn't respond. Donald came back in to know what was going on."Where are you going?" he asked again. I just stand there like a stachu. I didn't dare to say a word. I just wondered what his next move would be._

_I'll get them out the car." Donald said suddenly. No! What was he doing?! I hope that the wink he gave me as he walked out the door was something. But instead of hoping, I followed him out._

_"What was that about?!" I said behind him Donald._

_"What? Oh sorry I frightened ya." he said unbuckling them. I was still waiting for a response._

_"Here's the deal. We take the children back in, and Douglas will think that everything's okay. But we'll go out again while he's asleep and take them to my place."_

_"So basically, just do that we just did again?"_

_"Right. What do you think?"_

_"I think I'm going to be late." I murdered. But this was more important._

* * *

_**2 HOURS LATER . . .**_

_After I woke up Adam, Bree, and Chase, that had went back to sleep in there room, me and Donald helped them get some things that we took out their suitcase (to make Douglas think that we were staying, which we weren't) and put them back in, and put Chase in his car seat. And as soon as we stepped out the room, Douglas was there. I don't get it! I'm a spy! I've been quiet enough. But this was only one person. He can't do anything. And now, there was no going back. We are not going to go back to sleep and wave our white flags. If I need Adam, Bree, and Chase safe in Donald's house, guess what? Adam Bree and Chases are going to be safe in Donald's house. We're just going to have to fight, right back._

_"Come on." I said to Donald, and we walked right passed him._

_"Where are you going?" he asked again._

_"Donald, take the kids and put them in the car." I said. He nodded and walked out the front door._

_"And we're getting away from you!" There was a long silence._

_"Okay, GO!" he finally spoke. "I don't need you anyway!"_

_"Oh now you say it?!" I said. My feelings stayed the same when he said that. I mean, I already felt hurt; all those times when he would push me around and I would never be right. _

_"It's over, Mickalah."_

_Then, Donald comes through the front door. He looks out of breath._

_"Where's Bree?!" Suddenly, we heard Adam, Bree, and Chase's bedroom door creaked open, and 1 year old Bree comes out to hearing her name._

_"Bree!" Donald yips with relief. _

_"Bree, come over here honey." I said, but Bree's tiny sneakers wouldn't move._

_"Bree, come over here!"_

_"Bree lets go!"_

_"Come on, Bree."_

_"Bree, come on!" Me and Donald said all at the same time, and still didn't move. She looked scared. Tears start to form in my eyes, and I put my hands over them. Why wasn't she moving?! She always runs to me when I call her name. Then Douglas starts to chuckle._

_"Wow. What do about that! She won't even go to you!"_

_At that point, there was nothing I could do. I lost control. I took off my wedding ring and through it at him and went out the door. What I'm I going to do about Bree?_

* * *

Chase's POV:

I never want to see Mr. Davenport's ugly face again. He will never change or apologize, and we won't see him again. Mr. Davenport is just going to have to find our sister on his own. But I bet we'll find her first; because of the new program that I'm working on. I've been through a lot of codes in the program just to find her. Now we know our sister's name is Ariana and we know exactly where she lives.

We're on our way to see her. It would be really rude to show up like that, but she was the only person we could go to. And I am for sure that I got her right location. We walked and turned on to the street were the house was. We'll finally see our sister. The one we've been trying to find our whole lives. The one that we barely knew. And she was just up the street.

As we walked we saw a girl who had a backpack. She had mix skin and dark hair. She was walking slow enough that we passed her up. I didn't know that she notice us until she said, "Wait!". I and Adam froze. She ran up to us. "I know you two!" she said with a big grin on her face. She knows us? This couldn't be our sister. She looked very, very different from us.

"You must have us mixed up from someone else." Adam said in the nicest voice he had. He took my hand and we began to walk faster.

"No no no no, no." She ran to catch up with us again. We stopped.

"I know you guys from a picture . . . . . . yeah . . . from that picture that's hanging up on the wall!" It sounded like she was talking to herself more than me and Adam. "You guys are my cousins!" she said.

No, this couldn't be. Doesn't this means that-

"Hi. I'm Ariana Brooks!" she said. The grin she had when she first saw us never faded.

I put my hand over my face. I traced the wrong girl? How can that be? I'm that smartest guy in the world!

"Is something wrong . . .Chase? Its Chase right? Is it Chase?" she asked.

"You're right. And that's Adam." I said as I pointed to him. "It's just that . . . I - I kinda thought you were my sister. And I'm kinda disappointed." I said looking down. Meeting Ariana is nice, but I was really looking forward to seeing my sister.

"That's okay. And why would your sister be over here!? Do you know where Bree is?"

"No." I said. Wait. Did she say _Bree_?

"Her name is Bree?!" Adam asked in amazement.

"You guys didn't know her name?!" she asked.

We shake our heads. "Well, thanks anyway." We started to walk the opposite way.

"Wait!" Ariana called back from behind us. "We're you going?"

We ran back up to her. I said," We don't really know. We were going to stay at our sister's place, but she's not here. We really don't have another place to go."

She looked very confused. Then she said, "Well you can stay with me for a while. I mean, you are my cousins."

"Okay." Adam and I agreed.

She unlocked the front door and entered. The house looked very new. It was clean and neat.

"Welcome, I guess." she said.

We took a seat in a room that looked like the dining room. She offered us water, which we accepted and she sat down with us. We looked around. Then I saw a picture. It was me, a girl, and Adam on a woman's lap. That must have been our mom. I stared at it.

"That's the picture I'm talking about." Ariana said. I stopped staring. Wow. I never have seen my sister before.

"I know that this is none of my business, but where were you guys coming from?"

I open my mouth to speak, but then someone knocked on the door. Uh oh.

We all got up to know who it was. Then, Ariana ducked down.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"I don't know that person!" she said.

"But we do. That's uncle Donald." Adam responded in a sad voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Open it." Ariana said as she got up.

Adam opened the door. Mr. Davenport's eyes landed directly on Ariana. Then he said, "Hello!". Every part of me knew that he was acting.

"Hi." she said.

"I just came to pick these two up!" Mr. Davenport said with joy.

"Okay."

"Well, come on. I'll be waiting in the car." he said and walked to the car.

"Goodbye, Ariana." Adam said, and we gave her a huge. We started to walk out the door.

"Bye!" she called out. I never have seen anyone with such happy spirit. We wave back to her in the car window.

"Looks like I win the deal." Mr. Davenport said, smirking. Before we left we set a card on his desks that said we found Bree's coordinates, and if we were right, he had to stop beating us, and if we were wrong, he could keep doing it.

"You guys are real stupid!" I guess he was right, cause if we would of never left that note, he wouldn't of found us, and we would be in a safe position right now.

When we got 'home', I ran to the program. I sat there at the computer. "_I'm the smartest guy in the world! How can the trace be wrong?" _the voice inside me said. I spent all night. I spent hours, relocating where she could be, and how Ariana got mixed up with Bree? After Adam tried to convince me to go to sleep, I finally got it. it wasn't me, and it wasn't the program. Why didn't I think of it before?

It was Mr. Davenport. He hacked in and switched the names.


	5. Surprise!

No One's POV:

Douglas's eye still hurt from the ring Mickalah threw at him. He didn't blame her. He was the one that said it was over. He was really mad at himself for saying that. And he was mad that he said that he was going to make Adam Bree, and Chase Bionic Soldiers. He never really meant that. He never really wanted all of this to happen.

Douglas keeps Mickalah's ring in a small box. He doesn't know where she is. She never specifically told him where she was going. She won't pick up her phone or reply to any of his e-mails. I can't talk to her brother to know about her. All I could do is _wait._

When Douglas was getting ready to write to Mickalah, something popped up, and he jumped when it did. He blinked rapidly. That couldn't say Mickalah Davenport! He touched her name on the screen. He couldn't believe it! "Bree, come here! Come on hurry up!"

"What happened?" Bree asked.

"You won't believe it! Your mom wrote me back, finally!"

"Really? What'd she say?!" Douglas pulled up the e-mail. It was very short, but that didn't matter.

Dear Family,

I love you very much. I'm, sorry, and I will come back very soon. I'm closer than you think.

Love,

Mickalah

Douglas and Bree stared at the e-mail. Bree was really disappointed. She thought there was going to be more.

Douglas was relieved. At least she was _alive._ He e-mailed her back as soon as he could and had Bree say something in it too.

.

Douglas POV's

"It's still over a hundred." I said when Bree finish running. We were testing how slow she could super speed. We were training for hours.

"Okay, I got this," Bree said ready to run again.

"No, that's okay Bree. We'll go over it tomorrow."

"But dad I-"

"Bree."

"Fine. But if I prove to you that I can do it, then can I get super smarts?"

"No promises!" I yelled back up the stairs. That girl would not give up on anything.

Mickalah's POV's

Tell my brother what went down, yeah right! I don't dislike him that much that I want him nearly killed. If I tell Andrew what happens, then . . . I don't even know. All I know, is that something really bad is going to happen because he's overprotective and I was afraid to even show Douglas to him, and I don't want that bad thing to happen because I'm getting over Douglas now. And I do want to come back. Sometimes I hate myself and when I hate myself, I go back to disliking Douglas. But I've convinced myself that everything has changed, and I have to forgive him. And I'm ready to take Adam and Chase and go back home. I read 5 or 6 of his e-mails, and they weren't all that bad. They were sweet, and in every one of those e-mails, he would say he was sorry. I'm also really happy that Bree is alive and living well and not like bionic soldier! And it was really touching to hear from through the email she sent me. I bet they were really surprised to hear from me. Anyway, I can go through though this without Andrew hurting anyone.

Chase's POV:

SO MAD! How can Mr. Davenport hack this program. This computer might be old, but it's very hard to get in without, like, 7 passwords! Like putting several locks on a door. But it happened and I'm surprised that I didn't expect it. But now only one thing is ringing in my mind: Mr. Davenport knows where Bree is.

And I was so close. We can still do these schemes and can't get away with them, then just get beat again. We have to give up. There are so many chances, but they all lead up to the same thing. I know that Adam and I are tired of this dude, but from the looks it, the fight is over.

As Adam and I walk down the hall to the lab for training, I think about what Bree looks like. If she had friends. If went to school. If she had a pretty smile. Or if she was going through what were going through. I hope not. Then I shake my head. I don't know what I'm thinking. No one even knows if Bree is even alive.

When we get to the lab, it was like my vision was turned upside down. was smiling! I have never seen him this happy before. I wonder what was going on. Our training gear wasn't out. Nothing was out. Mr. Davenport looked from his desktop, looked straight at us and said, "Good Morning." I was terrified. I looked at Adam. He was looking at Mr. Davenport real hard, like, 'what did you just say?' I have never seen Mr. Davenport this happy. There was never a time where he was or should be. Not even on his birthday (which I never knew the exact date). And was never a time for us, either. I hope this isn't about the Triton App.

"Mr. Davenport?" I said confused.

"Can you two guess what were going to do?" Mr. Davenport shot a big smile across his face.

Uh-oh.

"Train?!" Adam shouted.

"YES!"

Oh.

Adam jumped up and down like it was new.

"And do you know why we are going to train and word harder like we never did before?" Mr. Davenport said.

I don't know about Adam, but I was too disappointed to answer.

"_I don't know Mr. Davenport! Why are we going to train so hard today?" _ Mr. Davenport said at the side of his mouth. "Because I found your sister and we're going to rescue her!"

Adam froze as his eyes got glued on to Mr. Davenport's. Then he unfroze and lifted me up into the air singing, "We're going to go save our nameless sister!" Eventually, he put me down.

I asked, "Wait, what do you mean by rescued?"

Bree POV:

I woke up in the middle of the ni-

Nope, it has only been 9 minutes since I went to sleep. It was only 7:40. I had a dangerous mission to go to at 4 o'clock in the morning. And sense saving people and preventing more fires aren't very easy, I stayed until 6:30 the firemen actually got there. And, I stayed up all night watching the last few episodes of _A Billion Dollar Freshman. _

Anyway, whatever had waked me up was very loud and echoing into my room. This noise was almost like an alarm. I also could tell that the noise was coming from the lab. My dad was still at work, so I know it wasn't him. I had to go check it out. But in the scary movies, isn't it bad to follow the scary noise like this one, you ask? Well I'm bionic, and my dad should be heading home soon. So I'm good, even if someone is there.

But my confidence went down when I slipped out of bed. I had to be strong. I super speed down there instead. I stopped my tracks to a huge monitor in the lab. On the screen there were two dots. One white, one red. The red dot was constantly moving across the screen, towards the white one as the words "TRACKING" flashed across the bottom right-hand corner of the screen. - Someone's tracking us, and their coming, fast!

The first thing I did was step into my capsule to put on my mission suite - prepared for anything. My father even put in changing music. There was 2 other capsule next mine. I never knew what they were for before my dad made other plans for them.

I was so impatient, I practically collappes out of my capsule and ran to the keyboard next to the huge monitor. I typed in a code that would let me recognize who's tracking us (at least). I hit enter.

"PARTY UNIDENTIFIED."

What? How can this be? I've practice this many times! There have even been times were the name of the tracker showed even if we didn't know who it was. Why wasn't the stupid name showing up! I know the code so well - UGH! ~ Why did it have to be today? Why did it have to be now?!

"Oh wait a second Bree, just try again." I thought. It's not that people track us often. In fact, it barely ever happens. And when it does happen, it's not a good thing. We don't want people to know that we have a lab. I mean, who has this type of technology to do that anyway?

I try to type in the code again. I know it by heart since it's the same code to access anything and everything in the lab - it's my mother's birth date. I don't need to ask him why he chooses this to be the code for almost everything he does. I know he misses her a lot. I seem to miss her too because every time he looks at a photograph of her or even mention her, he smile, which I haven't seen him do about anything else in a long time, and which I would like to see him do more of. When he smiles, I smile.

"PARTY UNIDENTIFIED."

Okay, now it's time to panic.


End file.
